An Enthusiastic Working
by HVK
Summary: Bubblegum daydreams about her and Finn's regular experiments in the possibilities of each other's bodies and the delights of their romantic interludes. She thinks about how lovely Finn's body is, the fascination he offers her, and urgently decides to find him right then and there, because she has certain drives and needs.


A drabble I wrote up on Tumblr to supply all with more Fubblegum feels; I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or make profit off it.

* * *

Bubblegum knew she had a little more than a bit of a problem, an addiction to Finn, and it was hard to stop herself from smacking her lips in mute replay of the taste, of the heat moving from skin and into her mouth, and it was so much like the delivery of kinetic energy but it was emotional.

She pictured a machine, a lovely little machine, generating perpetual motion and energy against the laws of thermodynamics. But ah, that was the beauty of natural laws; they were not iron-clad juggernauts that smacked down things that opposed them, they simply were, and they were not broken but new laws were found to operate in front of them. They were the base of beautiful things, building on devices and discoveries to transcend the limitations of crude physicality.

The place where her and Finn's lips met, the taste of his mouth in hers, the feel of her gel-flesh giving slightly under the tender and inexperienced touch of his fingers (and he was so earnest, and a little bit rough in his eagerness and oh didn't he just make it feel sublime), the way he wriggled under her in the metal-hard trap of her legs with his body moving against hers...

She sighed over the table, a finger tapping out a faint rhythmic pattern. Its substance was plastic with the characteristics of metal, and she had seen fit to give it certain fascinating acoustic characteristics, and the tapping of her fingers echoed past her ears and sliding around in her head, bouncing out a patient sound that was almost like a pale (but hearty) reflection of the harmony and exquisite shape of music.

She thought of his name, like a lyric placed with exacting precision among the sounds in her head, and she smiled. Yes, that seemed appropriate; loud and uncertain, seemingly chaotic but with the solid foundation of stability and order underneath. That was Finn all over, but she thought he was much prettier and nicer than the noise in her head, and so soft and so firm, so willing to submit to her needs and affections...

She whistled a faint song, like the echoes of audible binary code, and it was a loving and longing song.

Her fingers moved, little twitches and firm grasping motions, as if moving against the memory of soft boyish flesh. Her thumbs bent slowly and patiently, like tweaking aside the waistband of underpants still worn in a moment of passion. Her palms turned this way and that, rather like a kitten kneading with affection, and against the girlishly big backside of the boy she loved, softness firm and expansive under her experienced and ministering hands...

She was barely aware that she was licking her lips or breathing faster, and the outline of her jaw blurred slightly, a solitary bit of pink goo dripping away from her mouth and falling away. She felt it splash on her hand, though, and shook herself, trying to get a better grip upon herself. "Think, Bonnibel!" she said firmly. "More pure thoughts! Less getting sexually frustrated! Yes, yes..." Her thoughts moved, treacherous and insistent, and she thought of Finn, naked from the waist up and his exposed hair just barely level with the soft pudge of her belly.

And, and his mouth even with her navel, and his lips pressing sweetly and hot against the spot where her belly button would have been if she'd been born like he had, and his hands wrapped around her hips and a hug, and she was wide enough that he couldn't reach all the way around, but not so much that he could find her prodigiously plump rear, and she had a very large backside, yes, and he loved her form, and his hands shyly touching there, squeezing and pressing and him squealing against her at the delight of her form-

Bubblegum's eyes opened and she licked her lips again, aware that she was starting to ripple, internal tides of her gooey body shifting in a slow but unmistakable turn towards the lustful, and her physical gratification.

Bubblegum permitted herself to go still, and she comforted herself with the thought that to deny her needs wasn't just silly, thinking that they were bad was downright stupid. She was a physical creature, she had certain drives and desires, and she thought that the logical thing to do with them was to fulfill them, and to experiment with ever more interesting ways of doing just that, to devise better and more intriguing methods of satisfaction with a willing and energetic partner.

The thought came to her, irresistible, that Finn was up for anything she could think of, that he had proved himself a very lovely partner indeed on so many occasions already.

She remembered when she had met him all those years ago, befriended him, and how close they had grown so quickly not long after he had moved into that tree house. How obvious his crush on her ways, and now she wondered if she had honestly been planning for something like this since the possibilities he offered became apparent. She wondered if her plans to make of him a consort to him when he was mature enough for commitment, daydreaming and not altogether serious, had been indicative of deeper desires and had worked after all. Or, just perhaps, life had been kinder to her than she thought it warranted. Maybe Glob was just throwing her a bone, a reward for a life spent helping others. She didn't think it was right, to be rewarded for doing good (for living for Good was enough), but it was a pleasant thought.

Bubblegum smiled, soft and sweet, not as lustful as before, and she daydreamed of her Finn, of long hours spent in their respective bedrooms pursuing experiments in the examination of each other's forms, the possibilities they offered each other, and the pleasures in the experiments they did together.

A long pleasant sigh, and a wide smile. Finn was intriguing beyond measures, and perhaps that was one reason why she loved him. He was simply too fascinating to let slip for long, and he gave himself to her so willingly, so happily, and such devotion awed her. She giggled at the thought, a redder bloom of color lighting up her face.

Slowly Bubblegum stood up, her wide hips swaying in an unconscious swagger, and made up her mind to go see Finn and... enjoy his company.

Science, she thought with a cheery smile, was always fun, as was applying its principles to all aspects in her life.


End file.
